Background Story Idea 3
How our Game Begins You create your Character first, then once you are done with that, you will go into Tutorial, once your done with that, you'll get in the Game State. Part 1 of the Tutorial WAKE UP YE SLEEPY LAGOON, says Captain Gasby. Ye sleeped through all that, mate? Don't ye hear that ruckus outside? (your name says). I did but I be very tired! Captain Gasby says - wake up because we're breaking free! (you say)- Isn't it dangerous for us to be leaving the prison, what if the Navy finds us? Captain Gasby says - why do you think I want to break free right now? It sounds to me like the Navy,and those Spaniards are fighting again! (you say) - alright, just give me a minute to get me boots on. How are we going to escape? Captain Gasby says - I found a little tunnel from a previous pirate from the looks who escaped here awhile back. It looks like it needs something strong to support it, perhaps some metal or iron? (you say) - don't ye be looking at me because I don't have anything in me pockets! Captain Gasby says - do you hear that? It sounds like somebody is trying to break down the prison door! (you say) - yes, I hear that too. What do you think it is? Captain Gasby says - probably, one of those drunk Navy Soldiers again. (you say) - I don't think that's any Navy Soldier----something seems strange. (the door crackles, and opens), Captain Gasby says, that's not a Navy Soldier.......(trembles slowly). WHAT IS THAT? (frightened). Part 2 of the Tutorial (You say) - it's the Undead! I thought this was a legend. Captain Gasby - RUN BOY RUN, I'LL TRY AND HOLD HIM OFF! (you say) - but, what is going to happen to you, Captain Gasby? Captain Gasby says - i'm not sure, but you need to leave. I'll try my best to hold this monster off! *'The game now starts. You need to follow the arrow to your next checkpoint and when you get there, you will see a pirate injured. You will also see a war going on between the Navy and the Undead.' The mysterious pirate asks you to help him, He says theres a potion that can slowly heal him, and it's held in a storage locker in the jail. *'This is all tutorial and it goes back into storyline. ' (you say) - Captain Gasby, are you there? ' Captain Gasby says - yes I'm here. That skeleton was a pain. I'm injured boy and I need you to help me. (you say) - yes, I can I just talked to a man. He is injured as well and he said there's a potion in the storage locker. Captain Walter says - yes, I know where the storage locker is. It's right up there behind you! (you say) - alright, I got it! *'You carefully hold the potion to Captain Gasby's mouth as he drinks it. ' Captain Gasby says - that hit the spot! I wonder what this stuff is made of. (you say) - hurry up we need too go, he needs our help. *'You move out of jail, then find the Mysterious Man, and revive him by using the potion.' Captain Gasby says - my ship should be by the dock at the main land. Mysterious Man says - lets go because I want get out of here FAST. Part 3 of the Tutorial '' (you say), you forgot to mention your name, Mysterious Man? Mysterious man says - my name is Thomas.'' *'You're back in the game and will head towards the Docks.' Captain Gasby says - stop guys! I see another skeleton and he's killing the Navy Guard. Thomas says - should we help him? I'm not such fans of the Navy Guards. (you say) Well, we're not gonna let him sit there. Captain Gasby gets his sword out, and fights off the skeleton. Navy guard says - I don't know how I can thank you pirate, I always thought of you guys as treacherous, and evil. Captain walter says - well, don't get any happy thoughts, we only did it, because we don't like these skeletons. Captain walter says - there the beauty is, looks like were going to be sailing her gentlemen! Navy Guard says - it's very dangerous over here, do you mind if I come? Captain Walter says- ye better be working hard, constantly working her heels, or we'll throw you off board mate! Navy Guard says - yes, I wont let you down, thank you pirate! Thomas says - looks like we got ourself a crew! You then board the ship, and (you say), where we be heading Captain? You'll see when we get there, Captain walter says. '' *'Once you port, you're done with the tutorial. After that, you will start a new quest. ''' Category:General Developing Category:Storyline Category:Lore